The disclosure of the following priority application is incorporated herein by reference:
Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-145717 filed May 16, 2001
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging station that charges a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in JP-A-Hei 11(1999)-220155 is a charging station that charges batteries and includes a solar panel and a wind power generator. The charging station utilizes the power obtained through a solar power generator and the power obtained through a wind power generator. In this charging station, the power to charge the battery is obtained by using the natural energy created by sunlight and wind.
However, the charging station having solar panels and a wind power generator in the related art simply utilizes the power obtained through the solar power generator and the wind power generator, and is not designed by taking into consideration the need to improve the efficiency with which the two types of power are generated, to reduce the size of the charging station and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a charging station with a more compact size that achieves an improvement in the efficiency in both the solar power generator and the wind power generator.
A charging station according to the present invention comprises a duct, a wind power generator, and a battery. The duct is formed with an upper duct panel and a lower duct panel. The upper and lower duct panels include at least a solar panel. The wind power generator is provided between the upper and lower duct panels and generates power by using wind force. The battery stores power generated at the wind power generator and the solar panel. The duct is formed so as to collect wind blowing toward the wind power generator and to increase the speed of the collected wind.